Let Love In
by XoxO Music In Me xoXO
Summary: This is just a quick Brucas oneshot that I think should take place in the 4th Season... People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end.


Disclaimer- I don't own One Tree Hill

This is Rated T

-This is just a quick one shot about Brucas finding their way back to each other

-Nathan and Haley's baby is named Lindsay

-The song is Let Love In by the Goo Goo Dolls

One hour. Your whole world can change in just Sixty minutes, and for Lucas Scott, One hour would be all the time it took for Two souls to reconnect.

At 1:00 AM on a Saturday night, Lucas Scott awoke to a muffled sob coming from the girl next to him.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked urgently wiping away the girls tears with his thumb.

"What's wrong? Lucas do you realize what you did?" She said her sobs becoming more and more frequent.

After minutes of silence the green eyed girl took a deep breath to calm herself and began, "You don't love me Lucas-"

"Peyton, I-" Lucas interrupted.

"No! Lucas don't interrupt me, I'm serious. You love me, but you aren't in love with me!"

"You can't tell me how I feel Peyton." Lucas mumbled wrapping a finger around her soft blond ringlets.

"You said her name in your sleep Lucas! That's when all my fears were confirmed! I don't want you to be with me, if you don't love me! I don't!" Peyton said raising her voice.

"Whose name?"

"Brooke!" Peyton continued to sob, "Tonight you said you didn't want to make love, than you said her name in your sleep! Not just once Lucas! Like five times! I'm always second-best even though your always saving me! No matter what I can't capture your heart like Brooke can! It's over!" Peyton stated.

"Peyton, I-" Lucas pleaded.

"No, my minds made up. Go to her Lucas you love her!"

"I do love her." Lucas mumbled.

"I know." She whispered.

Lucas got off the bed, and lightly kissed her on the cheek. "Peyton, I love you. You know that right?" Lucas asked halfway out the door.

"Yes." Peyton managed to get out before she became a sobbing mess and fell back on to the bed.

Lucas sat in his car. He couldn't think. Peyton was right. He was in love with Brooke. The only thing was would Brooke forgive him for everything he did? Brooke didn't live at Rachel's anymore. Ever since Rachel dropped out of school, Brooke moved in with Nathan and Haley. Lucas knowing that Lindsay was still young and probably crying would be keeping everyone up-Including Brooke.

_You wait, wanting this world  
to let you in  
and you stand there  
a frozen light  
in dark and empty streets_

On the stairs Lucas heard a loud crying and knew it was Lindsay; he figured it was okay to knock. "What the hell Luke?!" Nathan grumbled. He looked tired. His eyes were bloodshot, and he had a beard growing in.

"I need Brooke."

"Lucas, are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean she's tired, and personally I think she's still kind of hurt so I don't know if she needs to hear this."

_You smile hiding behind  
a god-given face  
but i know you're so much more  
everything they ignore  
is all that i need to believe_

"Yeah Nate I'm sure!" Lucas said starting to get angry, "I'm positive."

"Nate, what's all that noise? Lucas what are you doing here? It's like 1:30 in the morning!" Brooke said walking down the hallway.

"Hey…Brooke can I talk to you a for a second? Alone?" Lucas said nervously, sticking his sweaty palms into in his pockets.

"Ummm Okay." Brooke agreed hesitantly. She shot Nathan and Lucas questioning looks as she walked outside to Lucas' car.

_i wish  
wishing for you to find your way  
and I'll hold on for all you need  
that's all we need to say  
I'll take my chances while  
you take your time with  
this game you play  
but i can't control your soul  
you need to let me know  
you leaving or you going to stay_

"What do you want Lucas?" Brooke asked.

"You." Lucas stated simply.

"What the hell is this Luke?! Is this some sick twisted game? You're with Peyton and you say you want me! I'm not a toy! You're ripping my heart apart here! Brooke shouted tears streaming down her face. She turned and started to walk away.

"Brooke, come on!" Lucas pleaded. She continued walking.

_You're the only one i ever believed in  
the answer that could never be found_

"You play with your hands when you're really nervous! When I call you Pretty Girl your eyes soften! You're' the smartest person I've ever met. I can't count the times you've quoted _The Winter of our Discontent_! You act mad at Lindsay for crying, but really it makes you excited to be a mother-you'll never admit that though!" Lucas screamed back at her. Brooke turned around to face him. "You held me up when I needed help! You are the one that got me out of a dark place when Keith died! You saved me! I need to save you Brooke! I love Peyton, but I'm in love with you! I want you!" Lucas continued.

_the moment you decided to let love in  
now I'm banging on the door of an angel  
the end of fear is where we begin  
the moment we decided to let love in_

"Lucas I-I-I." Brooke said whimpering. Tears were making tracks down her face.

"I-I-I love you Lucas! So much!" Brooke whimpered.

"I love you to Brooke, I'll never let you go again!"

_There's nothing we can do about  
the things we have to do without  
the only way to feel again  
is let love in_

Brooke ran to Lucas and let him wipe away her tears. She flung her arms around his neck, as he picked her up. Their lips crashed together, it had been the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. Brooke and Lucas never went back to Nathan and Haley's apartment that night. They spent the night together in each other's arms. Never daring to let each other go.

_You're the only one i ever believed in  
the answer that could never be found  
the moment you decided to let love in  
now I'm banging on the door of an angel  
the end of fear is where we begin  
the moment we decided to let love in_


End file.
